The Red Butterflies: The Unleashed
by Lady Yukina
Summary: Something was not right about Tohru, she was sneaking out of the house way too often these days and the trio of the household was going to get into the button of it. Please, R&R! Many Coupling!
1. Secret

The Red Butterflies: The Unleashed

By Lady Yukina

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruit Basket or any of the lyrics I have decided to use some original…

* * *

_Be careful of what you wish for in life_

…

_Think before you speak_

_Do what you must to avoid misfortune to others_

_And_

_To you self_

…

_Believe of what God have given you in life_

…

_Because he loves you since the day before you were born_

…

_That is the truth_

…

_That's no Lie_

- By Yukina

* * *

Chapter 1: Secret

For the past three weeks. Tohru have been leaving the house earlier than usual, leaving food for the three men at home to re-heat them selves. The house seem to be empty now and the guys have wondered what is been going on with Tohru for the past three weeks.

The 1st person who noticed the changed was Shigure.

**_1st Week:_**

_"Tohru," Shigure have just gotten up when he found Tohru dressed in her school uniform, she was opening the front door, "It's 6am, why are you going to school so early?"_

_Tohru turned around and gave Shigure a sincere smile._

_"I have some errands to do and a project to be done, Shigure!" Tohru gave him a bright smiled before leaving the house, "Bye, see you later!"_

_**End…**_

Shigure didn't pay much attention at that time since Tohru have always been honest to him from the day she started living with them 2yrs ago. But sometimes when a person seems to start showing sign of change, someone had to questions some of the motives Tohru have been doing.

The 2nd person who noticed was Kyo.

**_2nd Week:_**

_Kyo decided to wake up early that Monday morning and just as he suspected, Tohru was in the kitchen already preparing food for breakfast._

_"Yo, where have you been disappearing to?" Kyo lean against the kitchen doorway._

_Tohru did not bother to turn around but just smiled as she washes the dishes._

_"Nowhere, I've been going early to school to do some errands," She paused for a minute to put some plates and pans into the cabinet; "…it's nothing to worry about Kyo! You can even ask Uo and Hana!"_

_"AND WHY WOULD I DO SOMETHING STUPID AS THAT?" Kyo snapped._

_Tohru laughed and finally turned around to face Kyo's annoyed face, "Because you asked silly and I've given you an answer!"_

_She put away her apron and snatched her bag from the table, "Dinner is already ready, just re-heat it in low heat and stir counter-clock wise… I have my job today so I'll be coming home late!"_

_She was already out the door before Kyo questions her anymore._

_**End…**_

After that, Kyo have been waking up early at the same time with Tohru but she manages to have him stay in the house to wait for Yuki. As much the cat's dislike, he agreed each time. It was the begging of the mysterious change of Tohru Honda.

Curious, worried and have been wondering for the long time before Shigure… He respected Tohru's privacy and dislike the idea of butting into her business but… the Prince could not wait any longer.

Yuki have decided to ask some questions.

**_3rd Week:_**

_"Miss Honda," Yuki caught Tohru putting on her shoes, "Have you got a minute?"_

_Tohru's cheeks went pink but she gave Yuki a very sweet smile, "Sure, what's on your mind?"_

_Yuki paused for a minute, he value the fact that she look at him in such innocence, "I've been meaning to ask you about why you've been leaving for school without me and Kyo for almost 3 weeks now…"_

_"Do you not like walking with us anymore?" Yuki sadly lowered his voice at the last sentence, "I'll understand if…"_

_"No, that's not it!" Tohru stood up and faced Yuki, "I love walking with you and Kyo but…"_

_Tohru was fidgeting and nervous. When she started to speak again, it was a whisper; "But I have sworn that I could not reveal it to anyone until the time is right!"_

_Yuki could see it in her eyes that she was not supposed to say that, he sighs._

_"Are you doing anything dangerous? Illegal or some sort?" He asked seriously._

_"No, I am not!" Tohru answered, he have faced Yuki and look him in the eye, "I swear to you, I'm not doing anything bad…"_

_"I trust you" Yuki put a hand of her cheek, "Just if something does happened, I'm here…"_

_Tohru's face burned but remained her cool, "Ok, well, I got to go! See you in school!"_

_As Tohru disappeared from the house, Yuki look down at his palm. It was still warm from Tohru's cheeks; he held it against his chest._

_**End…**_

That last week was the week when everyone in school has to participate on the Spring Festival, The Cheery Blossom Festival.

Yuki got his handful with all the arrangements and schedule.

Kyo was dragged around by his male classmate … the girls are too shy/scared to ask to help them built the class noodle stand, which was decided on anonymous votes.

Shigure was busy finishing his latest book so he can go to the Festival. His only cooperating because his Editor has warned him that if he does not finish, he will be House arrest for a whole week. Of course, he obeyed.

It was later that day when Yuki have become more curious with one of the performing acts.

He approached the Vice President, Makoto.

"Makoto, have you read this?" Yuki handed him the schedule, "There's three performing acts after the magic show… Is this correct?"

Makoto was tall and handsome but he looks up to Yuki as his superior even thou they're at the same age, "Yes, it's correct! It's already been signed and approved by the principal."

Yuki blinked and stared at the schedule, "Alright, since you're sure about it…"

Yuki have check and signed the schedule as an approval, he had no idea what was coming…

No one in the school does, except for a particular blond haired energetic boy named.

Momiji Soma…

TBC…

* * *

A/U: I understand that my English is very odd but I hope you all enjoy it and please, review! 


	2. Invitation

The Red Butterflies: The Unleashed

By Lady Yukina

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruit Basket or any of the lyrics I have decided to use some original…

_When you dream…_

_At times you remember_

_And_

_At times you forget…_

_But no matter how long it takes…_

_Some dreams do come true_

_Even if it's good or bad_

_Stay strong and true_

_Because_

_Like the old people say_

'_Things happen… For a reason…'_

- By Yukina

* * *

Chapter 1: The Invitation

He was excited; he manages to pull every thing out of the shelves that satisfy him. From glitters to pearls, from silk to satin, Ayame Sohma was full charged to create a masterpiece.

"I'm so honored!" Aya glided his way towards the naked mannequin, "I'm creating a masterpiece for the Princess Tohru!"

Mine was clapping in the background, "Yes, and also for her 2 friends and 3 of your cousins!"

"Of course!" Aya's eyes were flaming, "Only the best can do the job and that is I, Ayame Sohma, shall create the dress to each ladies!"

Mine smiled gently, "Also to get closer to your brother…"

Aya suddenly slowed down and smiled affectionately, "Yes…"

At Shigure's House

"I can't believe this…" Kyo glared at the piece of paper, "Why the hell am I involve on something stupid as this!"

Earlier that day, his teacher has given him a list of choices to be part of the Festival.

"Let see… You told her that you don't care which activity and she will do the picking for you… stupid cat," Yuki was reading his script of list and reports about the Festival.

"Shut it you damn rat!" Kyo snapped and ran off to the roof, "DAMN IT!"

Kyo Sohma has been listed to not other than a play, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. Kyo was one of those Dwarfs.

Yuki got a lot of other things in his mind but not too distracted to notice the female of the house walking out the front door.

"Miss Honda?" Yuki put down his papers and moved to the hallway where he found Tohru putting on her shoes, "Where are you going this early Saturday morning?"

Tohru smiled, "I'm meeting with Uo, Hana, Kagura, Kisa and Momiji at the mall…"

"I see, well, be careful!" Yuki gave her a gentle smile.

"I'll be back to fix dinner, I'll see you later!" Tohru then left the house without another word.

Yuki watched as the girl disappeared in the path of the forest, he sighed. He walked back inside the leaving room and looked at his documents, when…

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU STUPID DOG!" It was Kyo, it came from upstairs, "WHY ARE YOU HIDING **THOSE** IN **MY ROOM**?"

"heh… heh…I got no where else to put them!" Shigure answered.

Then there was a loud **thud** coming from upstairs that made the dust in the ceiling fall.

"acho!" Yuki rub his nose, "… I won't be able to get some work down inside here"

He gathered up his work and went to the kitchen; he found a water bottle and 6 pieces of chicken sandwich, he took 2 "Those 2 can kill each other for all I care…"

He walked towards the front door but before he left, "Oi, don't ruin the house!"

Yuki decided to do his work on the **secret** **base**, "At least I'll be able to finish in peace…"

At the Mall…

"Ok, this is going to be fun!" Kagura got hold of Tohru's and Kisa's hand, "No one expects that we are going to do this!"

"Where's Rin?" Tohru asked.

"She's coming soon!" Momiji was exploring the glass ornament in the jewelry shop when he found a bunny sculpture, "Ooooooooooooh, that's cute! I'll buy that for Momo!"

Then off he goes, he went up straight to the clerk.

"It's amazing when someone decided to accept something they were so frightened before…" Kagura smiled, "…It took so long for Momiji's mother to realize who he is and she is slowly accepting him."

"Two days ago, I saw the four of them in the park…they seem happy" Kisa watched the rabbit talk with the clerk, "I talked to Momo the other day, she seem to be enjoying having a big brother around and he knows about the curse, she doesn't care…"

"When I picked up Momiji this morning, I suspected his dad will be at the door with him but it was his mom…" Kagura wrapped her arms around her self, "She told him to be careful and not bumped on women…"

"At least she's trying…" Tohru smiled, "That what's count…"

Momiji came back carrying a package, "Momo will like this! She got a good number of collections!"

"Good for you Momiji!" Tohru patted his head, "Let's go look around until Rin comes…"

"I'm here…" The voice was sexy and a bit cold; the group turned and saw the tall, black haired, sexy and beautiful Rin, "Let's go…"

The grouped nodded.

"We go see Grand pa Ayame now?" Kisa asked.

"Yes we are!" Tohru took Kisa's hand and Momiji's; they walked their way to the busy district to Ayame's shop.

1 week later…

Yuki found him self looking at an item that made him that have him raise an eyebrow.

"…laugh it off already, you damn rat." Kyo was irritated and was not in the mood for any fights, "Get it over with…"

Yuki blinked. Out side, he looked normal and bored but Inside, his laughing his heart out.

But instead of the natural comment of dislike, "This is the costume? A little off from the story isn't?"

The costume was grand looking, it has gold and silver. It was not just plain color like it supposes to be in the story; this was much more modern show.

Kyo didn't expect it but, "Yeah, well… Teach decided to take it up a notch and we are stuck with it…"

Yuki blinked again but let it go, "…you have 10mins before your rehearsal"

It was Kyo's turn to blink, he looked at the clock. 12:50pm.

"OH MY GOD!" Kyo grabbed his costume and ran out the door.

Yuki sigh and went to the kitchen, which he didn't suspect anyone there. But he was wrong.

There on the counted, she was sitting on the stool. Reading a script of paper of instructions but Yuki realized that it was not a cook-recipe. It was like steps.

"Miss Honda?" Yuki land a hand of her shoulder, "What are you reading?"

Tohru jumped, she turned around and found the Prince of the house in front of her and then hid the piece of paper behind her back.

"Something that Uo has given me earlier this week…" Tohru answered.

Yuki eyed her suspiciously, "You're not hiding something important to me, are you?"

Tohru shook her head as a no.

"Then, can I see the paper?" Yuki asked.

Again, Tohru shook her head no but this time, she spoke.

"No, you can't…" Tohru said disappointedly.

"Oh, I see…" Yuki looked down, '_She's hiding something from me…_'

Tohru noticed the sad look in Yuki's face.

"Yuki, I have a question…" Tohru smiled, "I know you have heard that there are 3 extra shows after the Magic Show, correct?"

"Yes what about them?" Yuki was now curious.

"Well, if you have nothing to do at that time," Tohru blushed, "I would love for you to show up and watch the 3 remaining show…"

"Is that an invitation?" Yuki said in a teasing way.

"Y-yes…" Tohru answered.

Yuki forgot all about the piece of paper that's behind Tohru, he smiled, "I'll be honored to come… but, why the last 3 remaining shows?"

Tohru's mind thinks quickly, "Oh, that's a secret…"

Yuki raised and eye brow, "Does this 'performance' involve you?"

Tohru smiled, "Yes it does and it would mean a lot to me if you come…"

Yuki was surprised but he smiled and nods, "It will be my pleasure…"

Yuki opened his mouth again but Tohru beat him to it, "I can't reveal what the performance is… It's a secret!"

Then she walked away leaving the curious Prince in the kitchen.

TBC…

* * *

A/U: … I got nothing to say but please, R&R! Thank you! 


	3. Gone Too Far Part 1

The Red Butterflies: The Unleashed

By Lady Yukina

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruit Basket or any of the lyrics I have decided to use some original…

* * *

_People will talk_

_But People don't understand_

_To me_

_You are perfect_

_They might be frightened if they find out the truth_

_But I will always be here_

_With open arms_

- By Yukina

Chapter 2 part 1: Gone Too Far

Tohru climbed the stairs of the school; she was in deep thought that she almost hit the wall. Luckily, someone stopped her.

"Tohru stop!" Tohru gasped as she looked up and found her self 3 inches away from breaking her nose, she turned to see her savior. It was Kyo but 2 other boys in there class, Ryan and Kai.

"Don't space out like that," Ryan sound annoyed, "You're going to end up getting your self hurt…"

Tohru blushed and bow, "… that's not going too happened again!"

Kai laugh, "Its ok Tohru! Ryan is just concerned and can't help him self!"

Ryan hit Kai on the back of his head, "Shut it!"

"Oi, stop it you two! We have other things to finish!" Kyo yawned, "Let's go!"

Ryan and Kai left but before Kyo did he turned to Tohru, "I'm staying after school so you have to be careful going home, and Yuki is also staying for student council…"

Tohru smiled, "I'll keep dinner warm for both of you!"

Kyo smiled and nod, he left. Tohru climbed the rest of the stairs just in time to see Kyo turned to another corridor. She took the opposite side.

'_Let see… Momiji, Kisa and Kagura are going over to Ayame to talk to him about cloths while Hana and Uo are taken care of the preparations…' _Tohru lend against the wall and looked out the window, _'What should I do to help…'_

Just then, someone tapped her shoulder. She turned her head and found Yuki staring at her, she blinked and then a late-reaction, she gasped.

"Y-Yuki! I didn't notice you, I'm sorry!" Tohru bowed, "I was just thinking and I didn't notice anything else, I'm very sorry!"

Yuki smiled, "It's not a problem I just got here!"

"Anyway, what's on your mind that got you all spaced out like that?" Yuki crooked his neck to the right just a little, "You didn't hear me when I called you…"

Tohru blushed, "I…well I… umm… I was just… I was just thinking of what to do before heading home, since everyone else is busy after school…"

Yuki blinked, "Oh yeah, my student council is been canceled… One of our members got into a small accident and so we couldn't prepare but it's not a big deal, we're going to try again tomorrow…"

"So you're going to walk with me after school?" Tohru asked.

"Well, I was wondering if we could go school-supply shopping after school…" Yuki tried to hide the shade of pink from his face by covering it by his hand, "I came here to ask you if you wish to company me…"

Tohru's eyes became wider and her smile too, "Of course! I'll go!"

Yuki smiled, "Wonderful, since today is just activities… I'll be running around the school, I'll meet you at the front gate after school…"

"Great, it's a date!" Tohru said sweetly, "See you after school!"

Tohru walked away hiding her 3 different types of red shade, she walked on steadily and climbed down the stairs, she stopped on the 2nd floor she was on the 3rd floor

'_OH MY GOSH'_ Tohru cupped her face with both hand, _'Did I just say 'DATE' to Yuki?'_

'_Oh my gosh, that was embarrassing!' _Tohru covered her face with her hand, _'I have to calm down…'_

Tohru went to the girl's bathroom; she went inside of one of the stall and locked the door. She sat on the 'throne' and think about what she said.

'_Ok, that wasn't so bad was it?' _She thought, _'I mean, it's not the first time Yuki and I went on a date…'_

Just then, 3 girls came walking in. Tohru pulled both her feet up so they won't notice she was there and kept her self quite.

"Ok, no one is here…" One of the girls said, "Spill…"

"Well, just a few minutes ago… I just heard Prince Yuki asked Tohru Honda to go to the mall for school-supply…" The voice was annoyed and angry, "And the dumb girl said '_It's a date'_ and walked away!"

"THE NERVE" Two annoyed girls chorused.

"Why on earth Prince Yuki asked 'her' when he could have asked 'us' to go with him to the mall!" The 3rd girl said, "That's bitch thinks she got him but just wait until I'm done with her…"

"She's ugly and got no style what so ever, even the nerds are prettier than her!"

"Girl, you got something plan?" The 1st girl asked evilly, "'cause I want in if you do!"

"Oh, I'm working on it…" The 3rd girl's voice was evil that made Tohru shiver, "She will want to change school when I'm done with her!"

Tohru was scared and she felt her self sinking from fear.

'_What? What did I do so wrong…?' _Tohru inhale and exhale softly, _'These girls are way out of hand'_

"Anyway, let's go find the other club members…" The 2nd girl ordered, "We have to share our #1 Operation: Get Rid of Tohru Honda!"

Tohru have to cover her mouth and tears were already coming down, she closed her eyes and listened. When the bathroom door opened and shut, she cried.

'_What have I done to disserve this?' _Tohru was shaking and couldn't stop, _'I don't understand…'_

She was panicking, she unlock the stall door and went straight to the sink. Washing her face and looked her self in the mirror.

'_They have a point, I'm not pretty…' _She quietly sobs, _'Yuki isn't interested on someone like me…'_

But she remembered her promised to Yuki, she shut her eyes close.

'_I can't let those girls talk like that about me,' _she re-opened them and looked at the mirror again, _'They're going too far from being Yuki's Fan Club…'_

"They're merciless to those who are not in their club…"

TBC…

* * *

Ok, short and not very interesting but I promise to make it interesting on the next chapter! Please, R&R! 


	4. Gone Too Far Part 2

The Red Butterflies: The Unleashed

By Lady Yukina

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the lyrics I have decided to use some original…

_Baby girl_

…

_Here I am_

…

_Loving you_

…

_From afar_

…

_Lets go together_

…

_Forever_

- By Yukina

* * *

Chapter Two Part 2: Gone Too Far

Yuki left the school building after clearing up some documents and reports from his agenda for the day.

'_If those so called 'members' of mine just stop bickering and start doing things, I would have finished a long time ago…' _He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, _'I hope Miss Honda didn't wait long…'_

He have been excited after Tohru agreed to go to the mall with him. Even though he had some 'complications' with his fan girls, he kept his cool.

Yuki passed the boys room and stopped just 2 feet away from it, he moved backwards and went inside. Looking at his reflection on the mirror, Yuki let out a soft friendly smile. Running his fingers through his hair making sure it look decent. After all his inspections, he nod to him self and walked out the bathroom.

--

Tohru was leaning against the wall of the school entrance.

'_Might as well do it today,' _Tohru opened her eyes, _'Hmm… but I never went shopping before without Uo and Hana'_

Tohru was cut off from her thoughts as she heard her name being called.

"Miss Honda!"

Tohru turned her head and found Yuki walking up towards her with a smile on his face, she smiled back at him.

'_His becoming more attractive each day…' _Tohru felt her face burn just the thought of it, shaking her head slowly, _'I can't think that! Yuki's my friend! He has been there for me!'_

Yuki approached her, noticing her discomfort.

"Miss Honda? Are you alright?" Yuki look concern and he was, "You look troubled"

Tohru blinked and looked at her companion, she smiled.

"I'm fine, really! Nothing to worry about!" Tohru reassured him, "The sun just got into my eyes is all…"

Wishing he would believe it but she knew better. After all the years they've been living together, he have gotten a habit of knowing when she's lying or not.

Yuki just stared at her, _'Something's a miss but she won't tell me… Hmm… I'll just go a head and brush it off… for now…'_

"Alright, if you say so but if there's anything I can do. Let me know, ok?" Yuki smiled at her.

Tohru sighed, relieved that he brushed it off.

"Let's go!" Tohru took his hand.

They started walking at the direction of the bus, which they decided just to walk. With Yuki's 'state' it would be risky. It didn't bother them one bit, they actually enjoyed the walk.

Tohru have to stop a couple of times when her eyes have set on something adorable or cute. Yuki just have to chuckle at her actions.

'_She's adorable, sweet and kind…'_ Yuki thought.

When they reach the corner of the street, a small pinkish/bluish/yellowish/purplish store caught Tohru's eyes. Sorry but it's like all sort of girlish store especially 'Morning Glory' are like that from the outside window . Her eyes widen with excitement as she turned to Yuki. Yuki blinked and looked at the store, he smiled and nodded. The girl squealed as she rushed her way inside the store followed by a very amuse boy.

The store was filled with stuff toys, stationeries, pens, animal bags and loads of female/childish items. Yuki had to take a deep breath and swallow his pride, he walked towards Tohru who was checking out some new notebooks.

"… this is cute," Tohru mumble, "This one is too…"

Yuki watched her face, he had to stop him self from laughing. The girl was making a lot of faces from disappointment to excited.

'_Look's like she can't choose…'_

He continued to watch her expression which he found 'adorable and cute' he just patiently watch.

"Ne, Yuki-kun…" Tohru faced him, "Help me choose…"

Yuki blinked as he looked at the two notebook she was holding up.

The one on her right was a bluish color with imprint of sunflowers, which was very light and transparent. The one on the left was yellowish color with the transparent of cherry blossom, it has a title. 'Loving you…' Yuki blinked and looked up to the girl who was watching him, he smiled.

"These are the two you like?" Yuki asked.

Tohru nod, "Yes but, I can't choose which one I would buy…"

Her expression changed to disappointment.

"Why not just buy both of them then?" He asked.

Tohru's eyes widen and she panicked, "N-no! I-I c-can't d-do that! Well, I-I… umm… Y-you s-see…"

She closed her eyes, face flushed with embarrassment. Yuki couldn't hold it, he laughed. He knew what she was going to say but he couldn't help of how she stutter like that, he put a hand on her shoulder and pulled her close. But not close enough for him to transform.

"It's ok, I'll buy them both for you…" Yuki smiled.

Tohru looked up to him, startled. Opening her mouth but stopped with Yuki put a single finger on her lips.

"No, don't argue…" Yuki took both of books, "Why don't you look around some more and see if there's anything else you like, I'll buy them for you…"

She opened her mouth again but Yuki beat her to it.

"2 more items," He smirked, "Go look for 2 more things you want…"

Again, she opened her mouth but this time Yuki was not fast enough.

"No! I can't have you buy me things like this… I-It's ok!" Tohru was blushing furiously, "I-I can't accept that…"

Yuki sighed as he lift her chin up a little so they could look into each other's eyes.

"Just for today," He said softly, "Let me spoil you…"

Tohru's eyes widen with surprise, she couldn't find any words to defy him. So, she just did what she could do, she nod.

Yuki smiled, "Good girl…"

Without noticing, a lady behind the counter was watching them with a very adoring look.

'_Aw, what a cute couple…' _She said to her self.

She have heard everything since the store was small and she was on ear-shot.

Tohru relaxed as she found her self looking at some ornaments. She found a very interesting and adorable cell-phone chain, a pair. It was one of those dangly chains with letters that says 'Yours' with a half shape of a heart and the other says 'Forever' with the other part of the heart but this one was a little different. It was a lavender colored letters and a single cherry blossom on each string. Tohru examine the item which she started to like but with a problem, who will receive the other chain.

Yuki noticed the small item before she picked it up, it interest him that they make those things for couples as well. Watching her as she examine the chain, he smiled.

He walked up behind her, "That's a nice chain…"

Tohru blushed as she turned her head around, "Y-yes it I-is…"

Yuki smiled. Tohru put down the small package.

"I'm going to looked for stationeries, is that ok?" She asked.

Yuki nodded.

Once Tohru moved away to the other display area. An idea came to him which he thought over for a minute or two. Then he came to a decision, action speak louder than words. Yuki picked up the package she have put down and moved towards the cashier without having the distracted girl to notice him. The lady behind the counter had a sweet smile on her face.

"How can I help you?" She asked.

"Well, I would like to purchase this item but I don't want my companion to notice…" Yuki's face have a hint of red shade which the lady have to giggle.

"It's fine," She said, "If you buy four items, you get an item free…"

Yuki blinked and then notice the lady was point at a display notice next to the register. 'Spring Festival: Buy 4 get 1 free!

"A gift for your lovely lady I assume?" The lady winked at him which caused Yuki's face bright crimson.

Not trusting his voice, he nod instead.

The lady giggled as she put the package on a small bag and hand it to him.

"Quickly, she's coming back…" The lady whispered.

Yuki blinked and turned his head. She was right, Tohru seem to have found something she like and now coming towards him. He have shoved the small item inside his pocket without leaving his eyes off the young girl.

"Yuki-kun, I've found what I wanted… I hope it wont be too much" She blushed as she handed him the items she have found.

Yuki stared at the items on his hand. The first item was a white lily flower on a light pink stationary with matching envelopes. The other was a 3 pack-colored pens purple/pink/blue. He then realized that she have picked the 'cheapest' items in the store, he sighed. But he placed the items at the counter anyway.

The lady scanned all of them and told Yuki the total of the items. She packed them up in a nice 'Hello Kitty' bag and hand it back to Yuki.

"Thank you and come again!" She said, waving her hand.

Tohru couldn't help but blush, "T-thank y-you…"

Yuki smiled and handed her the bag, "It's not a problem… Let's go to the mall and get my item, then we head home…"

Tohru looked up to him with a shy smile, "Yeah, ok…"

The two of them continued to walk on their way to the mall. Not noticing 3 shadows following them not far behind with serious and dangerous look in their eyes.

"The nerve of that bitch!" One of the girls said angrily, "How dare she persuade Prince Yuki of buying her those stuff!"

"Oh, that girl ticks me off!" the 2nd girl was also angry, "Wait 'till I'm don with here! She won't get away with this!"

The other girl just nod and agreed.

"Tohru Honda is the enemy of the 'Prince Yuki Club' which she will be punish," The 1st girl grinned evilly, "She's going to wish that she was never born in this earth…"

* * *

TBC: Gone Too Far Part 3

A/N: I'm very sorry it took so long to update! I just have some problems! But I'm back now! R&R appreciated, thank you!


	5. Gone Too Far Part 3

The Red Butterflies: The Unleashed

By Lady Yukina

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the lyrics I have decided to use some original…

* * *

_With you by my side_

_I am complete_

_Without you_

_I am empty_

By Yukina

**Chapter Two Part 3: Gone Too Far**

It was a Saturday morning when Tohru have met up with Uo, Hana, Kagura, Momiji and Rin. Kisa is with Aya, who needed her for some fitting. She has told them what she over heard in the girl's bathroom, which to no surprise, Uo started getting violent.

"Who the hell those witches think they are?" She barked, "Treating people like trash just because they aren't in their little so called group?"

"I'm going to smash every single one of their faces so bad, they have to have surgeon to fix it back together!"

"Calm down Uo! They haven't done anything yet!" Tohru pulled the girl's sleeves down since she was standing up and making a scene, "Sit down, please!"

This angered Kagura as well.

"I can't believe they would plan on something like that to you Tohru! And just because you are friends with Yuki?" Kagura eyed her, "That's just stupid!"

"Insane more like it," Rin added coldly, "They don't deserve to be Yuki's Fans…"

"They're more like wolves than human…" Hana said, "They should be punish…"

"How can we do that without getting into trouble?" Momiji asked, "That will be tricky…"

Tohru panicked, "Guy, I don't think violence is the key to settle this matter!"

Uo eyed her, "Tohru, are you just going to let them stomp all over you?"

"N-no b-but…" Tohru stuttered, she hung her head, "I just don't want to see any of you to get into trouble because of me is all…"

Rin have listened to every word the timid girl have said, she smiled behind her cup of tea she was drinking. Looking to her side, she elbowed Kagura who looked back at her. The boar smiled, knowingly what her cousin got in mind.

"Why don't you let me and Rin talk to these fan girls, Tohru?" Kagura sweetly asked, "We want to know what going on but we would like to hear their side of the story…"

Tohru was taken back and at time being a little naïve she agreed. Hana and Uo catch on to the idea and smiled at Rin and Kagura who nodded, they have decided to gather to Fan girls together themselves.

"Don't worry Tohru, I won't do anything! Hana will keep me in line, won't you Hana?" Uo smiled over to the black haired girl.

"Yes, of course…" Hana answered.

Tohru smiled and agreed. They continued on with their plans for the show and some other things but by the moment Momiji have taken Tohru away to get a present for his Mom. Uo, Hana, Rin and Kagura have made some plans of their owns.

-

It was 6:30p.m Kyo have stared at his costume with a disturbed looked in his face. He has just come home from his 1st rehearsal, sitting on the porch and he was not happy. Yuki have taken notice as much as he didn't want to, he went over to the cat and stood a few meters away from him.

"What got you looking so miserable?" the Prince asked.

Kyo sighed, as he looked at Yuki, "The damn play isn't what I expect it to be…"

Yuki raised an eyebrow; "You wore the costume on the 1st rehearsal?"

"No but the damn play is something even you won't expect it to be…" Kyo hung his head, he looked like he was going to throw up any second, "You just have to wait and see it for you self…"

"By the time the play is over, you can hang me…"

Then the cat have stood up and walked away from the mouse.

Yuki was taken back, the reaction from Kyo was unlike him and it was totally weird. He himself have heard rumors that the Show White and the seven dwarfs show was something no one was going to miss. Some say it was a joke, some say it was a comedy and another say it would be a dramatic with a twist. No one knows for sure.

'_It seem like all of the plays and shows have become mysterious and secretive…' _Yuki sighed.

He walked over to the dining room when he heard pots and pans being moved and arranged in the kitchen, he took a peak on the doorway.

'_Another person who's being secretive and mysterious…' _Yuki smirked.

The girl was making dinner as she always have every night for the past two years. She was pretty and just ordinary unlike some girls at school who wears too much make up and groom themselves too much. While Tohru was simple and face untouched by any cosmetic, he have never seen her with make-up or any other products.

Smiling, Yuki moved away from the doorway and walked away. He walked pass Tohru's room when he noticed it was wide open. Curious, he let his head in to look around when his eyes found a bit of a mess on her large bed. Biting his lower lip as he looked around the hallway. He noted that Kyo have run off to the roof after there little chat, Shigure was on his study trying to finish his script while knowing Tohru in the kitchen. Deciding, he let himself in the room.

Walking up to the bed, he has found notes and homework and some random things. He even found the items he have bought her just a day or so ago, this made him smile when he found that she wrote her science notes on one and English notes on the other using the pens he have gotten her.

Moving away from the bed, he turned to her desk. He found the stationary and a brown manila folder labeled 'Red Butterflies' written on the middle.

'_I wonder what that could be…' _Yuki was curious, he have to admit.

For a while now, he and the other guys in the house have been trying to figure out what the girl has been doing during her spare time.

'_She's been seen with Kagura and Kisa more often during weekend…' _He ran a finger on the label, _'Red Butterflies…'_

'_I wonder what that could mean…'_ He asked him self.

Surely, he wanted to pick it up and open it but he knew better than to get nosey on other people's property. So he did what any normal boy would do, he picked it up and opened the folder.

There were some scripts, dance steps and lyrics. He recognized them from being around the dance committee, quire auditions and drama club but before he could get any further, there were footsteps climbing up the stairs. Yuki neatly returned everything inside and place it back to where he has picked it up. Leaving the room and rushed towards his own.

He has closed his door carefully without being noticed and listened to the footstep. The sound was soft and from how the person carried his or her self, it was annoyed. Yuki let out a sigh of relief. It was just Kyo who have passed Tohru's bedroom and to his own room because he have heard his cousin forcefully closed the door.

'_Damn cat…' _Yuki cursed to himself.

Yes, he was curious before but now, he can't get it off his mind.

'_What the hell is Tohru doing with a drama script, dance steps and lyrics?' _He asked himself.

Just then, he remembers the invitation Tohru have asked him about a week ago.

'_She said she's going to be in the last 3 shows…' _Yuki was putting two and two together until he came to a point, _'She's performing! That's the only answer… but why keep it a secret?"_

Then it came to him, which he mentally kicks himself.

'_She wanted it as a surprised and I ruined it for being curious…' _Yuki sank against the doorway, _'How stupid of me…'_

But before he could curse himself any further, Tohru have called out that dinner way ready. Yuki was so down that he decided to eat dinner in his room and made an excuse that he got a lot of paper works to do but the truth was he couldn't bare to look at Tohru at the moment since he have somehow figured out her surprise.

'_Why to go Yuki…' _He sighed as he began eating his dinner on his desk, _'You just have to get curious and nosey…'_

It was hopeless and he knew it. Taken his empty dish down to the kitchen and found no one there, he has managed to clean it himself without making a mess. Returning to his room, he knew for sure he wouldn't be able to get anything done so he decided to get some sleep. But to no surprise, he couldn't sleep.

'_Well, at least I didn't get to see of what the script was, or what dance she's going to do or song she's going to sing…' _He said, trying to convinced himself, _'… that counts right? Isn't?'_

'_Yeah, it counts… no the surprise isn't ruined after all… I just know that she's performing and she told me that… So nothing to worry about…'_

After that, he was able to get a decent sleep but not having a moment of peace when his curiosity woke him up more than 3 times that night.

-

It was Monday, everyone have taken then class half of the session and then taken the rest of the day preparing and rehearsing for the festival. Which was a week away.

Yuki was still busy with preparations and some other random things with each and every club in the school.

Kyo have made progress with the noodle stand with his fellow classmate, which got him stuck on rehearing for the play for the rest of the week.

Tohru and Momiji were making decorations with Haru's help while Uo and Hana have taken the 1st step of their plan.

They were facing the 'Yuki Fan Club' President with all of her followers behind her.

* * *

**A/N: No idea of what their names are and I really don't give a damn that they are either…**

* * *

"What do you two need from us?" The President sound cool, "We have some other important things to do than stand here before you… We…" 

"There are two girls outside the campus that have their eyes on the Prince for quite sometimes now," Uo cut her off, "And they've been hanging around just outside the gate waiting for him…"

"We thought we should let you know since you are dedicated to the Prince well being…" Hana finished, "That is all…"

With that said and done, they walked away. Leaving the group of girls shocked and frozen from the spot. The President turned to face them.

"We must put and end to that!" She demanded, "Ladies! To the gate!"

And they're they go, rushing passed to anyone in their way without care or just give them a glare or snobby look as they pass by.

They have reached the gate and looked around the street until they have found two very attractive girls standing just two feet away from them. Another shock came over them, one of the girl was very pretty with her soft long brown hair behind her and the other was a tall woman with black her.

The President looked bored but inside, she was in a total panic.

'_They're beautiful!' _She screamed in her head, _'No, no, no, no, no! The Prince must not see them! I must move them away from here!'_

"You two! What are you doing here? What is your business?" The President frowned at them, "You must leave at once!"

Kagura smirked as she saw them but Rin look unimpressed by their performance and actions.

"Waiting…" It was all Rin said.

"There's this cute boy we have our eyes on that goes here," Kagura added, "We're waiting for him…"

The President felt her blood boiled, "Whom are you waiting for?"

Kagura giggled, "Yuki Sohma of course! A major hottie and we figured that since he doesn't have a girlfriend… It's either me or my friend here he would like to take out on a date…"

"How do you know he doesn't have a girlfriend?" The President barked, "Prince Yuki belong to us and ours alone!"

Rin raised an eyebrow, "Is that so?"

The President smirked, "It is so!"

Kagura took the moment to step forward but the group of girls didn't take her as a threat, they stayed and unmoved.

"Well, we really don't care if that's how it is to you girls…" Kagura kept the smile on her face, "But there is one thing you girls need to know…"

The President frowned, "And what is that?"

Rin took this moment to step beside Kagura, "Stay away from Honda Tohru…"

"Humph! Like hell we will!" One of the followers snapped who stood on the right of the President, "That's bitch hangs around the Prince like she owns him! She deserves to be punished!"

"That's right! She doesn't deserve the Prince's attention and time!" Another follower added who stood on the left, "She's an eyesore! She needs to be punished!"

Rin and Kagura took actions as they made an identical round kick to the two girls that spoke in the stomach. Sending them 4 feet away from where they were just standing, which they are now standing in between the Presidents.

"Your girls need some disciplines…" Kagura smirked, "They're the ones who needs to be punished…"

"This is a warning, President…" Rin started, "If I hear any, anything at all that makes Tohru cry… We will do more than damage your health…"

"Stay away from our friends if you know what's best for you and your followers…" Kagura added, "Stay away from Yuki as well and if we hear him complain about you or you're followers bothering him in anyway… We will be back to finish what you started…"

With that, the two girls walked away. Leaving the shocked and horrified President and few followers. The other two were unconscious and forgotten at the moment.

They stood there for quite a while after the two mysterious girls vanished from their sights. Three of the followers came back from their frozen state and went over to their fallen comrade. The President was still in shock but managed to say a few words.

"No one shall get near the Prince for a while until further notice," She started, "We don't want any trouble…"

The followers nodded.

Then the President added, "Don't bother with Tohru Honda either… it seems that she got some dangerous friends outside of school…"

"But President, I thought we were going to…" the girl was bitten her lower lip when the President turn and glared at her.

"Don't go near her! Understand!" The President eyed each one of them, "Don't go near her…"

With that, they have returned to the school and few have taken the two injured girls to the nurse with an excuse of falling off the stairs.

The President was sitting near the window of her classroom, looking at nothing unparticular and deep in thoughts.

'_Who were those girls…' _She asked her self, _'… they are not from our school… Who are they!'_

"_I must know!'_

* * *

**TBC: To Share With You**

* * *

**A/N: Wow, it's the longest chapter I've written so far and I'm sick too! Must be it since I don't write like this…**

**I should get sick more often… No, I'm kidding!**

**But then again… ANWAY, review please!**


	6. To Share With You

The Red Butterflies: The Unleashed

By Lady Yukina

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the lyrics I have decided to use some original…

It's hard to breath

Without you on my side

But baby

I know

You'll be with me

By Lady Yukina

**Chapter Four: To Share With You**

A mischievous smile cross Uo's face, "That as hilarious. The look on their faces was priceless!"

Kagura burst out laughing. Rin chuckled as she remembered the encounter with the 'P.Y.F.C' yesterday.

"They deserve what they got." Hana shifted her gaze to Rin. "What now?"

"We wait…" Rin said. "They make a move. We counter them."

Kagura and Uo nodded, all too aware of Rin's next plan.

"We just have to wait…" Uo agreed.

Yuki took a breath, calmed his mind, suddenly aware that the Student Body Conference room door opened. Revealing the Vice President Makoto.

"My, my, my…" He smirked with amusement. "The Prince is stressed out from all of the activities that our humble school is preparing…"

"It is almost done, your highness!"

Yuki raised an eyebrow. "Very amusing…"

"Anyway, what have you found about the mysterious performers we have playing?"

Makoto sat down across from Yuki. "In all honesty, Yuki, the clubs refuse to reveal what they are performing. They say the title, the small explanation and preview they have shown the teachers are enough…"

"I don't know. It smells fishy to me." Makoto threw his head back with a sigh, "Everyone is so secretive…"

Yuki crossed his arms. "Yeah, everyone one of them is…"

"What are we going to do?" Makoto asked, his dark eyes compelling an answer.

Yuki shrugged. "Nothing, we can't do anything. We have no authorities on telling them that they have to tell us what they are planning to do. Since they have the teachers and the Principals permissions to whatever they are planning, our hands are tied…"

Makoto grunted. "This is some Spring Festival…"

Yuki took that moment to look out the window. Just to see Tohru talking with Uo, Hana, Haru and Momiji in the courtyard. A smile tugs his face as he watched the girl laugh on something Momiji have said.

"She's living with you, isn't she?" Makoto broke his trance.

Yuki sharply turned to face him. "Excuse me?"

"Tohru Honda is living with you." Makoto simply said. "For over a 2 years now."

Yuki sighed, "You went and look at her transcript didn't you…"

Makoto shook his head. "No, I didn't. That was actually what is being rumored around school since last year."

Yuki blinked. "What?"

"I guess you didn't hear any of this?" Makoto stared. "Wow, you didn't?"

Yuki sighed, "No, I did not. Beside, it's not a big deal anyway."

"Tohru have no other relatives beside her Grandfather who is living with his son and daughter-in-law. Which Tohru don't want to live with."

Before Makoto could respond, Yuki held up his hand. "My cousin offered her to live with us. My cousin Shigure who owned the house that Kyo and I living in."

Makoto stayed silent. Yuki lifted both hands and ran then through his lavender hair, pushing them back away from his face.

"Have neither of you or Kyo made a move on her yet?" Makoto blunted asked.

If Yuki were standing, he would be facing the floor. But all he could do was stare at Makoto with disbelief eyes. Shocked and find no words to say.

Makoto chuckled. "I'll take that as a no."

Yuki shook his shock and stood up. "What in the world would you think that I would make a move on her?"

Makoto blinked, "What? Are you telling me you have no feelings for Miss Honda Tohru what-so-ever?"

"After all this time? The way you look at her? How you treated her differently than any other girls in school? Tell me the truth."

Yuki opened her mouth but no words came out. He was speechless. Yuki Sohma sat back down on his chair.

"You know. The way you're moving with her. You'll be 50 before you two hold hands…" Makoto teased.

Yuki glared at him. "For your information. I have held hands with her."

Makoto's eyes twinkled. "Have you taken her out on a date?"

Yuki nodded. "A couple of times."

"And yet you have not asked her to be your girlfriend." Makoto shook his head disappointedly. "My dear President. A man shouldn't wait to court his woman or she will be taken away by another."

"Is that what you want to happen? For Tohru be taken away?"

Yuki took a deep breath. "I bought her a cell phone charm. It's a pair for a couple."

"Great! Have you given it to her yet?" Makoto asked.

"No, I thought I'll give it to her after the festival…" Yuki sadly answered.

Makoto glared at him. "Yuki Sohma, I want to strangle you right now."

Yuki looked up to him. "What?"

"Why wait after the festival when you can go up to her now? For God's sake you stare at her every single time she's around like she's the only girl in the world!" Makoto pointed out, "If I were you. I'll go out there and ask her to be my girlfriend. Nothing will get in my way, nothing at all!"

Yuki was shocked on Makoto's outburst. "What's up with you all over a sudden? You have never acted like this."

"Yuki, I consider you as one of my special friends and I want you to be happy!" Makoto admitted. "But I can't stand around watching you daydreaming about a girl who likes you just the same!"

Yuki gazed shifted outside the window to Tohru. "She… feels the same?"

Makoto sighed. "Why don't you go out there and find out for your self?"

Without word, Yuki stood up and walked straight toward the door.

"Yuki." Makoto called out.

Yuki opened the door and looked back at Makoto.

"You wont regret this. Trust me." Makoto smiled and gave him a wave.

Slowly, Yuki smiled and nodded and then he was gone.

Makoto looked out the window with a satisfied look on his face. "Now maybe, he will be able to smile like that more often…"

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Can you believe it?" Momiji giggled. "Momma was so happy that she hugged me! I guess I did good by buying her that dress for her birthday, ne?"

Tohru smiled at him affectionately, "Yes, you did very well Momiji!"

"Good for you Momiji!" Haru patted his head. "It takes patience for someone like your mother to get use to the idea of you being around."

Tohru smiled as her friends continued to talk. Then noticed a familiar figure coming their way.

"Hey, it's Yuki!" Momiji pointed out.

Yuki walked up to them. "Hey, what are you guys doing?"

"Talking. Nothing else we can do until 4th period." Uo answered, "By the way, Prince. Did you hear about the Fashion Clubs plan? They gonna have mythical and fairytale theme this year."

"That I know along with the Theater, Orchestra and Band club but the rest is being secretive." Yuki said.

"Damn, I see…" Haru scratches his head, "I guess your in a dark too like the rest of us then."

Yuki just nodded. He turned to Tohru with a smile. "Tohru, can I speak with you?"

"Sure Yuki, what's on your mind?" Tohru stood up and walked up beside him.

"I was wondering if you could answer me a few questions." He gave her a seductive smile.

Tohru blinked and then nodded.

"Wonderful." Yuki softly smiled. "Question number 1…"

"Would you consider going out with me for dinner tomorrow night?"

Tohru gasped, then heard the rest of those who are near earshot to their conversation. She thought about it for a minute and turning pink.

"I-I would love to…" she answered.

Yuki took a step forward to her. "Will you consider going out with me more often?"

Bashfully, Tohru nodded her answer.

----------------------------------

Kyo walked passed the window and saw the commotion that was happening outside. He looked out and saw Yuki dangerously close to Tohru. His eyes widen.

----------------------------------

"Hmm? Excuse me? I prefer you answering with your voice, Tohru…" Yuki tipped her chin to look at him on the eye. "Your answer?"

With the school watching them, near and far. Tohru's heart pounded like a hammer. She closed her eyes for a moment. Felling her face covered with different type of shade of red. She forced her self to open them and look at him straight in the eye.

"Y-yes…" Tohru's voice choked but came out the same.

Yuki then took the last step that positions him nose to nose with her. "Then, will you consider being my girlfriend?"

Tohru's eyes widen in shocked. She heard the students around her whine their 'no's', 'oh my gosh', 'no way' and 'wow'. Tohru couldn't believe it. Yuki was asking her to be his girlfriend. Before she opened her mouth, Yuki placed a finger on her lips.

"Don't let anyone bother you with your answer to me, Tohru, it's what I wish for you and I to share every moment with each other." Yuki brushed her cheek with the back of his hand. "I desired you for a long time now and I want us to be together…"

Tohru felt her tears first and smiled. "I've wish for us to be together for so long as well…"

------------------------------------

Kyo watched it. He didn't have to hear what they were saying. He could just tell by the way they look at each other. Looking away, he shut his eyes. Knowing he was alone in the hallway, he shed his tears.

"He choose him after all…"

------------------------------------

Yuki wiped Tohru's tears away. "Tohru, I wish to hear your answer."

Tohru looked up to him with love in her eyes. "Yes, I'll be happy to be your girlfriend."

With that said. Yuki took the opportunity to lean forward and placed a kiss on her lips. It was soft and sweet.

'Just like her…' he thought.

When they broke apart. They heard cheers and boo's from their fellow classmates. It didn't matter to them.

"OH MY GOSH!" Momiji clapped happily. "THEY'TE TOGETHER! THEY'RE TOGETHER!"

Uo grin touched her eyes as she patted Hana on the back that was crying with happiness. Then realized that Haru disappeared.

"He went to look for Kyo." Momiji looked at her with a sad smile. "He was watching on the 3rd floor."

Uo nodded, all too aware that the orange haired boy had feelings for Tohru.

"He will be ok…" Momiji continued. "I know he will be."

--------------------------------------------

Kyo leaned against the wall; eyes closed and ignore those who passed by him. Then realized that someone was standing next to him.

"Are you going to be alright?" the voice asked. "Everyone in the school witnessed just what happened. I just passed the 'P.Y.F.C' on the way here…"

"They were crying their eyes out and cursing Tohru for taken Yuki away from them."

Kyo didn't answer. He remained silent. Haru stared at him then continued.

"You know. I believed this would happened eventually but I didn't guess who she will choose between the two of you but." Haru sighed. "The signs were there. They way she looked at him, how she would blush around him and stutter whenever they talk. I just ignored them…"

"Enough." Kyo said. "Just stop, please…"

"I saw all that. I just didn't believe it my self."

Haru listened. It's all he could do.

"I'll be fine. I just have to accept their relationship…" Kyo opened his eyes. "I just have to accept it."

Haru patted his shoulder. "Whenever you want to talk. I'll be here."

Kyo gave a small chuckled. "Thanks…"

"No problem." With that, they walked toward the theater room.

--------------------------------------------------

Oh, Haru is also part of the Snow White play! His also a dwarf!

--------------------------------------------------

"NO! How could this happen? HOW! HOW! HOW!" The Fan Club President, Matoko cried out. "THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE! WHY DID HE CHOOSED HER OVER ME!"

The rest of the fan club members cried behind her as they witnessed the whole event before their eyes.

"That witch is playing him! That's it! She put him on some kind of spell!" Matoko cried out. "She's going to pay for what she have done!"

"Tsk…Tsk…Tsk…" a male taunting sound, "How could you think that Matoko?"

"Tohru have done nothing to you or to anyone in your fan club what-so-ever! Why must you insist on hurting her?"

Matoko turned along with her followers and found Makoto leaning against the wall, arms crossed on his chest.

"Vice President Makoto! That girl has put the Prince Yuki under some kind of spell!" Matoko insisted. "She must be punished!"

Makoto raised an eyebrow. "I don't believe that Miss Matoko. I believe that cupid have shot his arrow on those two."

"They deserved each other so I ask you not to harm Miss Tohru."

Matoko grunted. "Like hell we will! She gone too far for taken Prince Yuki from us!"

Makoto glared at her. "Miss Matoko, if I hear any disturbance on Prince Yuki about Miss Tohru being harmed on any way…"

"I promised you that you'll regret it for the rest of your life…"

With that, he left. Leaving Matoko and her member shocked with his sudden change of behavior.

---------------------------------------------------------

After the uproar on the courtyard, Yuki and Tohru found themselves alone in the roof of the school.

"That was some event." Yuki chuckled. "I can't believe I confessed to you in front of the whole school."

Tohru patted his hand. "It was a big unexpected surprised. But I'm glad you confessed."

Yuki gave her a kiss on the cheek, which turned her face 5 different shade of red. "I had a talk with a certain guardian angel of mine…"

"Yuki, I-I…umm… You see…" Tohru covered her face.

Yuki chuckled as he took both her hands and gently put them on her lap. "I love you, my dear princess."

Tohru smiled and began to cry again. "I love you too, my prince."

Yuki planted a gentle kiss on her lips. Unlike the first time, it was sweeter than the first. When they pulled away. They giggled as touched their forehead with one another.

"I'm wondering how Shigure would react to this." Tohru wondered. "You think he would be shocked?"

"I'm not worried about him." Yuki held her gaze. "It's Kyo I'm worried about more…"

Tohru sighed. "I'll talk to him. Maybe, he will understand."

"I'll talk to him with you." Yuki offered.

"No, I'll speak to him alone." Tohru smiled at him. "I owe him that much."

Yuki nodded. "I understand…"

"Also, if any of those fan clubs bother you. Please, let me know…"

Tohru laugh. "Ok."

"Yuki, I now got my wish…"

Yuki kissed her forehead. "And what is that?"

"To be able to share my everything with you…" She answered.

---------------------------------------

**TBC: Our Song**

---------------------------------------

**A/N: Wow, it took me a VERY long time to update this story. I apologize to those who have waited! But I'm going to update more often now! Thank you! Kyo-Fans... IM VERY SORRY!**


	7. Our Song

The Red Butterflies: The Unleashed

By Lady Yukina

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the lyrics I have decided to use some original…

There is no one else but you

I am glad I found you

In my dreams

Everything is you

By Lady Yukina

**Chapter Five: Our Song**

Tohru woke up very early the next day. She wanted to be awake before everyone else, preparing breakfast, lunches, and a head start on dinner that same day. Then she heard footsteps coming from the stairs which she figured Kyo now awake, he always wake up earlier than the others beside her.

It has been a week since she and Yuki became a couple but Kyo have done every possible way to avoid them both from school and at home. Haru have mentioned that he needed some time to get over the shock but it made Tohru worry even more. She walked towards the stairs to meet him in between, and just as she figured, Kyo was there – dressed for his run.

"Kyo, good morning," Tohru greeted him with both of her hands claps together in front of her. "How are you?"

Kyo, not expecting Tohru to be awake this early morning wasn't able to find the words but he just gawk at her like she somewhat just appeared out of no where.

"Kyo, I understand that you're upset with me and Yuki but I assure you that hurting you was not our intention." Her voice was low and barely hearable but Kyo heard her all the same. "Don't be angry with me and Yuki…"

"I'm not angry at either of you…" Kyo found his voice at last. "I just feel a bit rejected and I'm trying not to lose my cool because of it."

"I'm the one should be apologizing for being a brat by avoiding you this whole week, not you…"

Tohru stood there looking like someone has taken a load of heavy weight off of her. She smiled at him. "Thank you, Kyo."

"Well, yeah, whatever but if that damn rat ever makes you cry. Let me know, I'll give him a lesson or two, you hear?" Kyo look smug and serious that made Tohru giggled.

"Sure, you'll be the first to know." Tohru agreed.

Kyo smiled gently at her then nodded. "Well, I'm going to take my run and be back before breakfast."

"Ok, be safe." Tohru wave as Kyo left for the front door.

Relieved and happy, she went back to the kitchen to finish her preparations. Unknown to her, that someone has overheard their conversation. Yuki was leaning against the bathroom door with a gentle smile on his face.

'_Thanks you, Kyo…' _he thought to himself before returning to his room for a half hour sleep, it was way to early to be awake, for him that is.

--

"So, have you figured it out yet?" Makoto asked Yuki when they were alone inside the Student Council room. "I've done everything I could but none have made any sense…"

Yuki frowned, he sighed as he looked over each and every single papers before him. "I understand how you feel. I can't figure any of them out either."

"It's like everyone is competing with each other."

Makoto banged his head on the table. "UGH! What is WRONG with everybody?"

Yuki smirked as he went through the papers again. "All we could do is what and see what happens, the festival is in two days and I kept on wondering how this is going to turn out."

"I'm betting on bloodshed and a freaking war between the clubs, I got 5 bucks, you?" Makoto looked up to Yuki.

"I'm betting nothing, I don't want anything to go wrong." Yuki piled each and every paper in there own folders. "I'm just praying that nothing BAD happens."

"I hate to clean up after them when this thing is over."

Makoto grinned. "How are you and Princess?"

With that, Yuki blushed and lowered his head. His bangs covering his eyes but his cheeks turned pink. "Good, we went to the movies last night and had a good time."

"Have you given her the cell charm yet?" Makoto leaned over a few inches over to look at him closely.

"Three days ago when we went to buy more school supply for the events, she loved it." Yuki answered.

Makoto chuckled. "Good, that's good news."

"Kyo finally talked to us this morning during breakfast." Yuki finally said. "He was just feeling down about the whole deal but his trying his best to be good about it."

"Even better, that's mature of Kyo to be understanding." Makoto took the pile of folders from Yuki. "At least now, you and Princess don't have to feel odd about being around him but be discreet about it."

"Yeah, Tohru and I decided that we just have to work something out so Kyo won't feel like a third wheel when we are together." Yuki closed his eyes.

"Well, that's better than nothing, really, think about it. Tohru cares about Kyo as well but not the same she feels about you, like a family member that she doesn't want to lose." Makoto explained. "Like a big brother that looks after her."

Yuki understood this; he knew that too but it make a lot more sense hearing it from someone else. "Yeah, I get it."

--

Kisa and Rin have gone to Ayame's shop after school. They have told him and Mine that Yuki and Tohru are officially together. Ayame was thrilled and beyond himself.

"What a lovely day it is " Ayame sang as he worked on Kisa's dress. "Yes, a lovely day it is. Oh ooh oh"

Mine and Rin were watching him from the sofa when Kagura and Momiji arrived.

"Hey, I see that you told Aya." Momiji grinned as he sat down beside Rin. "He seems very happy."

"Yes, his beyond himself right now." Mine looked like she just received an early birthday present. "The news really excites him to be more inspired."

"As long that our cloths are ready by tomorrow." Rin crossed his arms and legs as she turned to look at Kagura. "Spoken to Kyo lately?"

Kagura was silent and shook her head but with a gentle smile on her face. "Uo mentioned that he, Yu-chan, and Tohru walked to school today. Tohru looked very happy so it seems that they got everything under control."

"I'll come by later on today to see how his doing."

Rin didn't say another word but continued to look at Kagura. Momiji was listening but kept everything to himself about the subject but there was one thing he couldn't keep quite.

"I over heard some of the Fan girls today about some plan." He began. "There was nothing much I could hear but enough to get my suspicions straighten out."

"P.Y.F.C is planning something for Tohru on the Festival but I'm not sure what."

Rin and Kagura frowned as they listened.

"Those good for nothing bitches." Kagura cracked her knuckles. "They don't know who they're dealing with."

Rin understood what Kagura is feeling. "Why don't we make a plan of our own? Call Uo and Hana but this time; also call Haru, Kyo and Yuki…"

"But keep it a secret from Tohru; you know how she hates violence and such. It's time to end this once and for all…"

Kagura and Momiji began texting in their cell phone while Rin thought of an idea. It was now or never but they will need help from others as well.

She took out her cell phone and began to text:

'_**Tohru is being threatened by Yuki's crazy fan club. They plan on hurting her during the Festival this Friday, the day after tomorrow, please, come help us stop them.'**_

Then she sent it, to every single Sohma Family, even to the Head of the Family, Akito.

* * *

**A/N: Akito is friends with Tohru here. It's my fanfic so don't hate!**

* * *

Tohru walked up towards the Student Body Council Office when the door suddenly opened. Shocked and surprised, she stood frozen just to see the V.P Makoto stepping out of the room.

"Oh! What a lovely surprise." Makoto grinned as he turned his head a little to the left. "Prince, your Princess is here to see you!"

Tohru turned crimson and lowered her head in embarrassment. "H-hello, Makoto-san,"

"Hello, Tohru-hime! I have other errands to do so I'll leave you two alone, bye-bye!" Then Makoto walked away whistling a happy tune.

Tohru watched him turned toward the stairs to the 2nd floor before she walked inside the room. Yuki was waiting for her on the other side of the room, sitting on one of the chairs near the window, he was smiling at her.

"Hey, I'm almost done so we could walk home together." He said.

"No hurry, take your time." Tohru smiled back as she took a seat on the empty chain opposite from him. "I tried to get into the gym to talk to Kyo and Haru so we could all walk home together but I was stopped from the doorway…"

"I asked them to deliver the message so they did for me, Haru and Kyo said ok."

Yuki blinked and then frowned. "They **stopped** you from entering the gym?"

Tohru nodded.

Sighing, Yuki rubbed his temples. "Wow, what the heck is going on in this school? What's with all the secrecy?"

Tohru had to laugh at this. "Well, they seem to be competing on every club so they're doing what they're doing now. My group is also being secrecy about this but I assure you, it is nothing bad."

Yuki leaned on his knuckles as he stared at her. "You can't even tell me anything?"

Tohru shook her head with a smile. Yuki smiled.

"Fine, I guess I have to just wait and see." He decided to say.

"Yes, I promise that everything will be fine. Everyone is working very hard to make this Festival great, you'll see!" Tohru giggled.

Yuki stood up and went over to the bookcase behind him. There was a stereo that one of the council has donated to the room which they often use, Yuki turned it on. In an instant, the room was filled with a soothing music, it was an orchestra symphony.

"Berceuse by Chopin" Yuki explained. "Makoto always listen to them when he feels irritated and just want to relax. It's a mix CD but only Chopin and the IL Divo the Italian group."

Tohru closed her eyes she listened to the soft playing of the orchestra. Yuki leaned against the bookcase listening to the music but his eyes were on the woman he loves before him.

Just then, his cell phone vibrated from his pocket. Taken it out, he noticed that he have gotten a text from Kagura. Curious, he opened it.

_**Emergency, come to the park at 8pm tonight. Do not tell Tohru!**_

Yuki was taken back but put his cell phone back inside his pocket. Looking up to Tohru, her eyes was still close and enjoying the music. Whatever was that Kagura wanted to talk about Tohru must be something important – he was going tonight.

"Tohru, do you like this song?" Yuki asked.

Opening her eyes, she looked up to him with a smile. "Yes, it's beautiful."

Yuki then moved, he walked up towards her and sat on the sat next to her. "Why don't we make this as our song?"

Surprised but happy, Tohru giggled and nodded. "Yeah, that would be great."

Feeling daring and bold, Tohru gently pushed herself up towards him without making any serious body contact, she kissed him. Yuki felt butterflies on his stomach as he leaned over more to deepen the kiss. Both have been waiting for it all day and savoring it.

He made up his mind for sure. He was going to the park to face Kagura and whoever else is going to be there, he needed to know what was going on.

* * *

**TBC: Z for Zodiac**

* * *

**A/N: A whole year, I didn't notice since I updated. I apologize! This is going to be over soon! Thank you!**


	8. Z For Zodiac

The Red Butterflies: The Unleashed

By Lady Yukina

Disclaimer: I am very sorry for not updating for so long. Do forgive me everyone, I am terribly sorry.

I do not own Fruit Basket or any of the main characters but I do own the poems and lyrics that are being used in this fanfic – if not, I would post the creators name before/after the lyrics.

* * *

There is something in my heart

That only belongs to you

Please be aware

That all of my feelings are true

Believe in me

Care for me

Love me

By Lady Yukina

* * *

**Chapter Six: Z for Zodiac**

It was around 7:30pm by the time all the clubs were able to go home. As promised, Haru and Kyo walked home with Tohru and Yuki. They were heading towards Shigure's home when Haru suddenly stopped.

Torhu and the boys stopped walking to look at him.

"Haru, what is it?" Tohru began, "Is everything ok?"

"Tohru, is it alright if I barrow Yuki and Kyo for a little while?" Haru politely asked, "I have something to do but I will need their assistance…"

Tohru blinked before looking at both Yuki and Kyo who looked back at her.

"I don't mind it all." She finally answered, "Be safe, all of you, ok?"

Torhu was about to leave but a hand stopped her. Yuki turned to Haru with a smile.

"I have time don't I?" He asked, "I'll walk her home then catch up to you, ok?"

Kyo nodded, "We will you see there then. Come on Haru."

Tohru and Yuki watched the two boys walk away on the opposite direction. The Yuki started walking, he still holds on to Tohru's hand.

"What does Haru need of you?" Tohru asked as he walked beside him.

"It's a project that he and Kyo are working on for the festival but they need me to make sure that it's alright to use," He cringed his teeth. He hated the feeling of to lie to Tohru but he didn't have a choice.

Until he knew what's going on that is.

"Don't worry, I won't be long." He assured her as he squeezed her hand lightly.

Tohru smiled up to him and nodded, "I'll have dinner ready when you come back."

They walked in silence. Happy and content to be able to walk together and hold hands. When they reached the house, Shigure greeted them both in the doorway.

"My, my, my… The lovely couple has come home." Shigure said dramatically, "Unfortunately, I have to take a walk to the department store for a little bit. I'll be back in no time, ok?"

"I'll walk with you, Shigure," Yuki said as he placed his backpack on the table next to the phone. "I need to meet up with Haru and Kyo."

Shigure nodded, "Of course that would be best."

Tohru smiled and nodded, "Don't be late for dinner and be safe."

Yuki placed a haste kiss on her cheek before walking away with Shigure. Tohru watched them disappeared in the path through the woods before closing the door behind her and to start dinner.

* * *

"So, have you heard anymore about that text Kagura have sent?" Yuki asked as he and Shigure were away from the house.

"Nothing, I'm just as worried as you are about all of this." The older man answered, "There are something in this world that you could never understand…"

"It's called 'obsession' that drives both men and women mad…"

Yuki sigh, "I swear, I just don't know what to do or how to handle those girls in that fan club…"

"There's nothing to do but try to counter act them." Shigure simply answered, "Whatever they throw at you. You have to backfire it back to them."

Understanding his point but still confuse and unable to settle his doubts. Yuki remained quite until they reached the park. To his surprised, he found not only Hotori and Kureno but Akito as well.

Yuki turned to Kagura, "What's going on?"

"Your fan club is planning something on Torhu during the festival but we are unsure of what they are intending to do…" Kagura said seriously. "We are making plans of our own to counter them."

"This is an outrage!" Akito said angry, "Why didn't you discard their club? Are you not the President Student Council? Shouldn't you have the authority to be able to not allow them to have their club?"

"Why the hell do you have a fan club anyway?"

Everyone was in between shock, amused and scared at the same time. Yuki was unable to answer fast enough that he didn't even realized that Akito have taken a few step forward towards him. They were nose to nose that Yuki almost fell backwards.

"I am still not certain if I should even permit you dating Tohru," Akito frowned with a snarl, "If you can't protect her from these baboons! Why should I allow you to date her?"

Yuki was too shock to even think of a proper answer but there was one thing he was able to say. "I rather put my self in danger than let them get a hold of her."

Silence, only the crickets are the only things you would hear. Akito took a step back with a grin on his face and nodded. "Good answer…"

Walking back to where he was which was between Hotori and Kureno, he leaned against the tree. Yuki turned to face Kagura again.

"What do you know so far?" He asked.

"Well, it was Momiji who heard them…" Kagura pointed out as everyone turned to look at the rabbit that was on the swing.

"Well, Miss Makoto was very upset because she believes that Tohru have taken Yuki away from her." Momiji looked up to Yuki, "She told her club members that Tohru should disappear so that they could take Yuki back…"

"But before I could hear anymore, they entered the girl's restroom…"

"Why didn't you follow them?" Haru asked.

Yuki and Kyo smacked them upside the head, "NOW WHY THE HELL HE SHOULD HAVE DONE THAT?"

Haru snapped, black Haru. He grabbed Kyo by the collar with a glare and devilish smile. "Because he looks like a girl and I don't think anyone would care if he entered the girl's restroom!"

"His face is hardly the point here! The point is that Momiji a boy!" Kyo snapped back.

Haru was about to throw a punch but before he could even raise his hand. He was thrown off Kyo and landed on the ground just a few feet away from where he was. It was Yuki, still on a position of his arm stretched out and eyes closed.

"That's enough…" Yuki said. "That's not an issue here wither or not Momiji should have followed them…"

"Good job Momiji and thank you…"

Momiji beamed and giggled.

"So, here is the plan then…" Rin said, "Everyone is going to the festival the day after tomorrow…"

"Oh dear, I hope the dresses won't get ruined from any of these activities…" Ayame sighed desperately, "I hate to see them all cut and bloodied up…"

Every glared at him which he happily ignored for the moment.

"We just have to think of a plan of how to look after Tohru." Hotori said, "Since only the students are the only ones who have the authority to walk around the school. Few of you should be with Tohru."

Momiji raised his hand, "Oh, I will! I will!"

"Kisa and Hiro will be coming with me too so will Kagura and Rin!"

Kagura smiled, "Uo and Hana have asked the Principal's permission to allow us to come over without any restrictions like the students which he approved."

"Rin and I will be tagging along with Tohru."

"Keep your cell phones with you and pay attention to your surroundings," Akito instructed, "I will be attending this festivities as well…"

Everyone turned to stare at him. Akito lazily stared back. "I'm better and haven't had any problems…"

"Beside, the doctor said I am allowed…"

"His able to attend as long he doesn't push himself too much." Hotori confirmed. "Kureno and I will be with him, so it's fine."

Kureno remain quite but nodded his reply.

"Good, so then we will continue this plan of watching over Tohru." Kagura said excitedly, "We are like a large team of Zodiac!"

"Z! It's Z!" Momiji added, "Z for Zodiac!"

Everyone laughed even Akito but they have many other things to discuss. They still have to figure out what the 'P.Y.F.C' were planning to do and how to prevent those crazy girls from getting to Tohru.

It was time for actions.

* * *

**TBC: Nothing else matter but you****

* * *

**

**A/U: I know my English is not the best out there but I hope you at least understood what I'm trying to say. R&R are very much appreciated! Thank You!**


End file.
